teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Bunker
The Argent Bunker is an armory, meeting place, and sanctuary owned by the Argent Family. The bunker is located in the Underground Tunnels beneath Beacon Hills, California and is fortified with Mountain Ash in the foundation and large, circular iron doors that are heavy and difficult to open and close. The bunker is primarily used as an armory that stores both the Argent family's private weapons collection as well as back-stocked inventory for their firearms dealership, Argent Arms International. It also holds other materials used for the Argents' Hunter life, such as a cooling chamber for weakening shapeshifters and lulling them into a trance-like state, silver and molds for creating bullets and arrowheads, and presumably other implements to use against supernatural creatures, such as Wolfsbane as well. In addition to being an armory, it has also been used as a meeting place for the Argents and their allies, and has even been used as a safe haven against supernatural threats due to the Mountain Ash built into it, allowing it to be sealed with a line of the ash inside the doors. This was used as a refuge on several occasions when the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt were in Beacon Hills; the McCall Pack brought the high school students who saw the Ghost Riders at a party at the McCall House to the bunker for their protection, and, weeks later, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin went there to hold off the Ghost Riders as long as possible while they tried to regain the memories the Riders took. Though the bunker is presumably owned by the Argent family as a whole, it has mainly been utilized by Chris Argent; after the showdown against the Beast of Gevaudan and Chris' alliance with the McCall Pack, his father Gerard Argent seemingly branched off on his own and created his own armory and firearms dealership. Notable Events *After learning that Jordan Parrish was somehow connected to the Beast of Gevaudan, Chris and Gerard Argent brought him to the bunker to share what they knew. Gerard then solved the mystery of Parrish's supernatural identity when he threatened to burn Parrish's face with a blowtorch, causing Parrish to partially-shift with glowing orange-red eyes, fangs, and claws and confirming that he is, in fact, a Hellhound. ( ) *After Parrish was found naked, covered in claw wounds in the high school library by Lydia Martin with no idea how he got there, Lydia brought him to the Argent Bunker to seek assistance from Chris and Gerard. The Argents had Parrish get into the bunker's cooling chamber to put him into a trance-like state and allow them to speak with the Hellhound spirit within him. ( ) **While in this trance, the spirit within Parrish introduced himself as a Hellhound who has been called by many names, such as Cerberus, Garmr, and the Black Shuck. Lydia managed to convince him to merge fully with Parrish in order to increase the odds of defeating the Beast of Gevaudan. *Parrish, believing that he was the cause of death, rather than a harbinger of death, left the bunker, but when Lydia tried to go after him, Chris and Gerard talked her into staying so that she could hear the story of the "Maid of Gevaudan," Marie-Jeanne Valet, who slayed her own brother Sebastien Valet after he was changed into a Werewolf who became known as the Beast of Gevaudan. ( ) **After explaining the story to Lydia, Chris and Gerard made it clear that they believed her to be who would end up defeating the Beast, and not Parrish as the prophetic fresco implied. Lydia argued that she wasn't an Argent, nor was she Allison, before leaving to find Parrish. *Malia Tate and Chris Argent assisted Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, and Hayden Romero in bringing all of the attendees of the party held at the McCall House the previous evening to the bunker, as they had seen the Ghost Riders after Corey Bryant used his powers to make them visible and were now marked to be captured by them. ( ) **After one of the people seeking safety in the bunker, Nathan Pierce, got spooked and fled from the bunker, he broke the Mountain Ash barrier used to ward the space from the Ghost Riders, causing him and the rest of those marked by them to be captured. The only people who were not taken from the bunker were Chris and Malia, who fought off the Ghost Riders long enough to get away, though Chris was badly injured in the process and was subsequently hospitalized. *Parrish, fearing for the safety of his friends after the Ghost Riders are able to control him through their mutual connection to the Wild Hunt, sought refuge at the bunker, where he locked himself in the cooling chamber and entered a sort of hibernation to prevent it from happening again. ( ) *Garrett Douglas, an Alpha Löwenmensch who gained some of the powers of a Ghost Rider due to eating one of their pineal glands and being exposed to their venom over the course of seventy years, forced Chris Argent and Melissa McCall to take him to the bunker where Jordan Parrish was hiding.( ) **Once at the bunker, Melissa attempted to awaken Parrish, to no avail, and Chris and Melissa were hit with Douglas' Ghost Rider whip and was erased from reality before being sent to the Phantom Train Station. Afterward, Douglas used the phrase "Steigen höllenhund" (German for "Arise, Hellhound") to bring Parrish into his control. *Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin came to the bunker to hide out, intending to use the reinforced iron doors and built-in Mountain Ash to keep out the Ghost Riders long enough to use hypnosis and the cooling chamber to reactivate their repressed memories of Stiles Stilinski, believing that by doing so, they would be able to open a rift to the Phantom Train Station and bring him back. ( ) *After Scott, Malia and Lydia found a bullet with the Argent fleur-de-lis stamped into the casing, Scott and Malia went to the bunker to look for Chris in order to get answers. While they were unable to find Chris there, the large amount of guns with price tags attached and the planner application on his laptop led them to realize that he had restarted Argent Arms International. ( ) *Chris Argent, Scott McCall, Malia Tate and Lydia Martin met in the bunker to discuss the growing war between the supernatural community of Beacon Hills and the humans being recruited into Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunter army, where they ultimately decide to try to have a peace summit to stop the war before it truly started. ( ) *Noah Stilinski used the bunker as a hide-out after he was threatened multiple times by Tamora Monroe and her Hunter army and had control over Beacon County Sheriff's Station forcefully taken from him. He met Jordan Parrish in the bunker and discussed the fact that the Hunters who had infiltrated the Sheriff's station and the hospital in search of cases that could identify supernatural creatures. ( ) Gallery Argent bunker door.jpg Argent bunker scott malia lydia 2.jpg Argent bunker nathan relics 1.jpg Argent bunker nathan relics.jpg Argent bunker scott malia lydia 1.jpg Argent bunker memory found.jpg Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Argent Family